


Burnt Offerings

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [1]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Cruelty, Fan Characters, Gen, Germany, Holocaust, Illnesses, Murder, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is kidnapped by Secret Police to a living replica of a Concentration Camp while in Germany. The team tries to suffer through the hell as insanity and sickness spreads like wildfire. With no hope left, the team's dignity falls as the hell continues to get worst. Will they escape or choose to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Offerings

The world seemed inside of a deep trance of silence. However, I couldn’t sleep tonight, not me. I swiftly roamed through the grim sight of the cemetery, with blade in hand. My eyes slid easily in the comfort of my skull which made vision useful. However, I’m not hunting but, grieving.  
My heavy boots made a sudden halt towards one headstone in particular. “Here lies a man whose heroism was well accomplished and was loved by all. Here lies Dean Winchester.” My sight was starting to break into a slurred fog with intense pain growing in my torso. I let myself fall onto my knees with force; I whimpered silently why did you have to go?  
The vision suddenly came to an abrupt stop, ending in a dreadful scream I released upon the room. The sheet next to me shifted due to movement on the other side. It was my spouse Dean rising to my side for assistance. I seemed to have hesitated before feeling his arms go around my own. Sobbing, I let my head drop underneath his chin as he held me close.  
He was hushing me and at the exact same time, whispering under his breath. I couldn’t really tell why or what he was saying but, I didn’t care. The traumatic dream I just had really shaken me up and I probably was never going to forget it. Dean was dead. Can it be possible? I thought.  
Dean was getting a little bit antsy and twitchy from sitting still. His grip suddenly loosened until there was nothing. I gave a sigh before meeting with his worried eyes. He was very weary of leaving my side and for good reason. Before rising up from the hole of his creation, he gave me a quick, light kiss on the forehead as he towered over me.  
I wasn’t sure on what to do now but I knew one thing, I needed my sleep. And I told myself I was going to get it.

In the morning, the streets were flood by the sounds of motors. I was taking my time down Harrison Street with the newspaper in hand. One of my allied members, Natalie, wasn’t too far behind my own steps. I glanced at her from my reading.  
“Hey, do you see this?” I handed the paper over to her when she reached my side.  
She glanced down at my pointed finger. “Local parents disappear mysteriously after a tour of the old Nazi campgrounds in Germany.” She read. “Huh. That might be an interesting experience, but if they were kidnapped, I don’t want to go.”  
She handed the paper back over to me. “I’m not saying we go. I’m just saying it’s mysterious, like case wise mysterious.” I noted.  
“I get that. It said “mysterious” in the article but, why? Why can’t we stay home this time..?” Natalie pleaded.  
I started fighting with the paper as if trying to fold it. “Because it’s a case that people are getting hunted. Besides, I have a friend in Germany that could show us around. It could be like a mini vacation.”  
Natalie seemed wearily of my mentioning of a Germanic friend. “That’s something I didn’t know.” She began. “But, how will your friend react when you bring a group with seven people?”  
“You may be right about that…” I replied. Natalie gave an awkward look towards me but, for what reason, I do not know. It wasn’t until I glanced over to my opposite side that I noticed a thin accountant, walking beside me. “Cas! What are you doing here?!?” I asked in shock.  
“It’s you.” The angel replied.  
I sent a confused look towards him before making up my mind. “What? Me? What’s wrong with me? Do you know something I don’t know?!”  
“I don’t. But your idea of going to Germany isn’t your best option right now.” Cas added.  
“Why do you say that, Cas? Is it something to do with Katie’s friend?” Nat questioned.  
Cas shook his head. “No. I’m not quite certain of what it is yet.”  
“Yet? What kind of reply is that? I need answers now, Castiel!” I shrilled.  
“That’s a problem because I don’t have any.” He added.  
My ally seemed more occupied with blushing than anything more. It felt as if I was the only one disagreeing with this wing man. I’m not saying I hate Cas, just that fact that he maybe right. But, I was still uncertain of which one of us was winning. I continued with my argument.  
“Well, if you don’t have a why, then you can’t stop us from going.” I spat.  
Nat’s expression changed at an instant. “Wait… what?! Did I hear that right? Did you just say that we’re going after Cas warned us not to?”  
“Have I ever lied, Nat?” I asked, quietly.  
She hesitated. Then of course, it hit her. “No…” She seemed embarrassed.  
Cas looked as if bothered to his nerves. I was having my ‘come on, let’s go’ attitude again. But, this was definitely not fiction but a fact. Great, I told myself, there I go again. It took me quite a bit of time before I noticed Cas had gone ‘poof’ again.  
The two of us didn’t get to our casa until mid-afternoon. Nat had to stop and made fun of the fact that my cell phone was in my back pocket, vibrating. I did take it as funny as she did, but just because it felt weird. I quickly pulled out my keys from one of my front pockets and jiggled in the keyhole until we could hear click. Our entry of course was never an issue, it was a brand new door.  
I let my keys drop into a bowl that sat on the table next to our door. Whoever had their keys in the bowl indicated who was present. This pretty much became a habit for all of us, to walk in and just drop them right in. Of course we all had memorized each other’s chain of keys. Dean for example was the only key ring with the Impala’s ignition key.  
Nat made her way towards the kitchen to find something for us to eat for lunch. Me on the other hand, had to do something first. I made my way up the wood-paneled stairs that led to the numerous bedrooms. I made a sharp left turn towards the master bedroom. Once there, I let myself fall onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling for a minute before reaching for the side table’s rustic handle.  
I rummaged through my crap and finally found what I was looking for; it was a hard-leather-backed journal. Ever since I was ten, I always wrote my thoughts and happenings in these very pages. But of course, my writing was awful back then so, I’ve re-wrote it all inside this one. You’re probably wonder how I have time…I actually don’t sometimes but, for the most part, I write when I’m in bed, traveling or even just on the couch with Dean. He doesn’t mind-- he actually thinks it’s a good idea and I agree.  
The rest of the crew doesn’t mind niether, they also agree. It’s sometimes hard to travel with, due to the fact that we’re hunting for the most part but, the people I’m with at the time will make sure it won’t disappear. I get to bring it to Germany with us. I’m not sure of how I feel about it now. Cas seemed so certain that we shouldn’t even step foot in this foreign country, but what could possibly happen?

January 12  
I have no way of describing the happenings in this awful place. All I can really say is its a prison with nothing but pain and suffering. We all feel like we haven’t seen the light for so long that everyone thinks we’re vampires. But, once off the cot, it’s just strenuous work, day and night. After the work, we’re put right to bed, freezing with nothing more than the people of your own gender to keep you warm at night.  
he males are on the other side of the miles of seemingly barb wire. Some women are so lonely or worried that they actually attempt to climb over. I saw one who actually got shot, that was just a day ago. We all observed as her corpse was just dumped into a ditch, just a few yards away where we slept. Surprisingly, the ditch hasn’t filled yet but, it’s at least half way there at this moment in time.  
I saw Sammy walk by the fence earlier. By looks, he looked about what my own complexion would: pale, still has some fat on the bones and hair that looks as if we just woke up. He of course was at least a yard away but, I could tell it was him from anywhere. However, there was no Dean anywhere. That’s when it hit me, something must be wrong.  
I stared at the cot above Yessie and mine for at least a long while until; I drifted asleep due to my fatigue kicking in. The next morning, when they assigned us to our tasks, Yessie and I got do some gross cleaning around our side of the fence. That’s when I saw him. As pale as a ghost and sickly, Dean seemed as if he had suddenly got ill. It wasn’t long until the rest of our boys came out and followed their “task force”.  
Cas finally appeared today. He just rubbed the fact in my face; there is no way out of here. And he even added on the fact that he couldn’t be of help. I seriously could have punched him but, I just didn’t have the strength to enable such violence. The angel then decided to prop me in my spot once again and left without another single word.  
I didn’t really feel like writing any of this. I wish it would all end or even pause in time. Everyone’s stuck in this confined space, whether we like it or not. I don’t know if there’s a way out or if there’s even such a thing as the sun anymore… this has just been a real-life nightmare. No one can help, not Cas not no one.  
Can anyone be saved? Is there such a thing as life anymore? These types of questions just make matters worse, I know, but it’s the only thing I can do to keep my tears inside. Letting the rain drops fall is a death sentence in this place. Even a slight sob will get you inside the gas chamber.  
I’ll try my best to keep writing, to keep myself occupied. I only do it at night hours though. If I’m found doing it in the open, I’ll be thrown somewhere where a thing as a key will not be found. I must have this journal in my possession at this time, or I will never sleep. Please, Please! Save us from this nightmare.

Three Weeks Earlier  
The ride was a wee bit of an insane one, but we made it. Earlier, I had successfully guided my hubby into my trap. We secretly dosed him with some sleeping pills for the plane ride. They worked slowly but surely and I did get pass the flight attendant by lying he had a “a late one last night.” This is a usual picture for me, yes, even the drool.  
“Uh, I don’t really feel too good…” Dean mumbled. “I’ll be right back.” He then disappeared at the opening of the men’s restroom.  
He’ll be back. I propped myself up against the blockade of bricks and glanced down at my Solstice’s screen. It seems Matthew’s been busy, I told myself. I ended up texting him back to tell him that we had gotten here safe and we’ll be home in a week. I just got my text done when Dean reappeared.  
“You okay?” I asked as I quickly put my phone in my pocket.  
“Yeah, I think so. Have you heard from Yessie yet?” He questioned.  
“Yes, she was just getting off. But, some old man is being slow about it.” I mentioned. Dean gave a smirk towards my remark before being eyed by his younger brother, pushing his way through the crowd.  
“Remind me not to fly on a fully-packed plane, would you.”According to Sam’s attitude, he seemed like he was ready to punch someone. I would be too if I was trapped on a packed plane for ten hours, which I was but, at least I got off first.  
After getting ourselves back into the game, the three of us set off to hunt down our luggage. It wasn’t long after Yessie appeared with Cameron not far behind. Her eyes told me she was a little too tired really to communicate with, so I let her be. Cameron was the same way. I knew it was time to find my friend but instead, we decided to spend a night in a hotel our cab driver had suggested.  
The next day, we arose to the dead silence of the morning. Germany was nothing like back at home, the streets remained faintly quiet until about nine. Of course, the exhausting day before had let us sleep in until about eleven-forty-five our time. Sam’s record was spoiled by the infamous Cameron this time. It didn’t take the rest of us too long to wake up ourselves.  
We were out and about around ten-thirty, checking a couple of tourist sites before attempting at the enormous phone book. My friend’s name seemed popular; she had about fifteen doubles inside the city itself. So, I had to split us up into teams of two, each team got a directory, phone booth and section to call. We all really didn’t have any luck until I ran across one that sounded oddly familiar…  
“Elisa? Hi, it’s Katie, from America.”  
“Katie? Oh my gosh, how are you?”  
“I’m doing great. Um Elisa, do you possibly have room for five people?”  
“For five people? You aren’t alone?”  
“Uh no. My family came along for the ride.”  
“Ah, I see, I see. Well, I could probably fit you.”  
“Ok. Thank you so much.”  
“Of course, of course. Here is my address…”  
She slowly reads her address as I quickly write it down with the flick of my wrist. I thanked her once again before hanging up. As I walked out of the booth, my crewmates surrounded me as if curious to know where we’re going. Dean was leaning up against the phone booth, while Sam, Yessie and Cameron were chilling around it.  
“We may need another cab for this one.” I motioned towards the paper I grasped tightly.  
Dean broke his balanced pose and made a swift move to my side. I let him see what was scribbled on it. It read: 909 W. Lethburg Avenue. It was pretty close to being a tongue twister to me but, it is apparently an address.  
I handed the paper to Sam. “Guess we’re going back to the hotel. We may just need our truck-load of bags.”  
The locals of Germany are exquisite at helping you find things. Each one we stopped knew where they were pointing, that’s for sure. Despite the assistance, it took us two hours to actually find Lethburg Avenue. The street was serene but eerily quiet. We stood at the curb for a good ten minutes before figuring our exact point and where to go.  
The yard was covered by the white of the freshly sitting snow. The house was quite a decent size with the style of gothic and bungalow. It sat quietly aside the street; no sounds seemed to even enter this neighborhood.  
“Wow, I feel kind of disturbed by this neighborhood. It’s awfully quiet.” Cameron was actually right for a change. We all gathered around the porch, dropping the bags and taking an exhausted breath.  
Suddenly, the door swung open. Out came a thin-framed, young woman with wide, green eyes and blonde hair which rose high into a messed up ponytail. I was the first person she laid eyes on then around the group, twice towards my tall brother and scruffy husband. She managed to loop back around to me and let her lips curl into a smile.  
“Katie, it’s been a very long time,” Elisa extended her arms to me.  
“Yeah it has been. Sorry about the short notice…” I mumbled.  
She let go as soon as she grasped it. “Tsk, it is perfectly fine. Come in, Come in.” I gave a quick grin as the five of us grabbed what was dropped and made our way through the tight door frame. The first thing you saw was an elegant redwood staircase that spiraled up to the next floor.  
“Love the staircase.” Yessie commented.  
Elisa gave another yellow toothed grin. “Oh why thank you… um… you.” My thoughts suddenly occurred to me, I didn’t introduce my mates, fully.  
“Oh sorry about that Elisa,” I glanced around for where everyone was before continuing. “Um, Elisa I would like you to meet the fam. This is Yessie, Sam, Dean and Cameron.” I raised my hand towards each one and they would either give a slight quick raise of hand or smile.  
Elisa glanced at each of us, making mental note on our faces. A smile rose on her face. “Well greetings everyone or if you want to get complicated hallo allerseits.”  
Most of us weren’t sure of what she said but Sam seemed impressed. Maybe a German dictionary would have been good, I thought. But it was too late to think of that now, we were already in Germany and I really doubt anyone is willing to go get a stupid dictionary.  
My friend was now leading us to our rooms, each came equipped with a Gothic-style bed that looked as if it belonged in a medieval movie. The hallway was a wider than usual. Both Sam and Dean could walk side by side which was quite interesting because of their difference in body size normally prevented that. Elisa seemed to be avoiding a certain closet door for some reason. Dean and Sam actually glanced at each other as the three of us passed it.  
Our foursome finally reached the end of the wide hallway, Elisa opened the left door first then the right. She looked up to Sam then at Dean and I. “Sam? This would be your room.” Her wrist rose to the left door frame then dropped. She did the same for the right. “Katie and...” She seemed to have lost a train of thought.  
“Dean.” He said, just as in a friendly reminder kind of way.  
“Dean.” She repeated. “This would be your twos.” I looked passed the door frame to see the interior. It seemed bigger than the rest of them, a lot bigger. The huge bed stood out as the main attraction of the room. I returned my eyes back onto Elisa who was waiting for a reply.  
“I like it. I like it very much so.” I smiled. Dean and Sam agreed with a nod. Elisa was relieved and less uptight; she was beginning to loosen out to us.  
“I’m glad,” she began. “Well I’ll let you unpack.” The three of us stood at the end of the hall, waiting for her form to disappear on the stairwell. When it finally did, we grabbed our bags and explored the rooms a little deeper.  
Sam’s was a little crammed with a bit of low ceiling. This however wasn’t good for his size; Sam was just too tall, 6’4 to be exact. But, he managed; it was only a certain section of the ceiling that seemed lower than usual. We were told later that it was of what remained of the corner of the attic above.  
Meanwhile, Dean and I were testing our own ceiling for any “low clearance” sections. Ours was free of the issue, gladly because Dean would probably have the same issue. He’s a solid 6’1, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if his head touched the ceiling. But it’s all low clearance free, so no worries.  
The next morning was an awkward one. Sam, Dean and I sat around the round glass table taking in the awkward silence. Yessie and Cameron were close by, with their faces staring measly into the dark liquid which only rippled just as a sip was taken. Elisa was just a couple feet away, leaned up against one of her rosewood cabinets her blonde hair wet. This went on for a couple of mornings, us three Winchesters just left to mind our own business and I mean business.  
That afternoon we arrived on scene to talk to the remaining family members of the missing parents. Oddly enough, all of them were kids of different ages with an elder family member looking after them. But the elder was even confused on what happened and why. We wanted to tell them that we are here to help but, it’s probably best not to give ourselves away too much.  
The three of us made our way towards the familiar downtown area once the last house was finished. My brother and husband stayed foot to foot with me while trying to get comfortable in their “monkey suits” as Dean likes to call them. As we walked into our hostess’ house, she was standing at the door staring us down as if we did something wrong. All three of us planted our feet.  
“Where have you been? And why are you in suits?” Her accent was thick and enhanced with anger.  
Sam gave a tug at his tie as if nervous. “Um we were…um…” He gave an exhausted sigh. “Elisa, we have something to tell you, all of us do…”  
Elisa gave a cricked glance at Dean then at Sam. “You do..?” My brother nodded with his head down as if ashamed.  
“Hey, take it easy, Elisa. We will tell you the truth and only the truth.” Dean seemed optimistic about this one, I just let it slide.  
“Ok, which is..?” Elisa spoke with annoyance. Her brow fluttered up and down with time.  
Suddenly the sound of the heavy doors rattled our nerves. All of us swung around the corner to see what was going on. Elisa pushed her way between the boys with a steel fist face on. She gasped at the sight beyond. There were four secret police members rummaging through her paperwork which was neatly set away in a file cabinet. They seemed to be looking for something of interest but what was it?  
Elisa seemed. “Oh my god, that’s secret police! But, what are they doing here?”  
“The secret police? Wasn’t that a political police organization in the 30’s?” Sam quizzed.  
“Yes it was. The Soviet’s used them as their own secret police system. They had every right that a policeman in your country would have, but worst.” She answered.  
“Well that’s just peachy.” Dean began. “I and Sammy here are wanted around our country; why not add the secret police to our list to avoid?”  
I had to nudge him in the ribs for that. Elisa seemed shocked to hear such a thing. “Wait, what? You two are wanted?”  
Sam scratched his head. “Well… what my brother means is…” Elisa stopped my brother by raising a finger toward him. Sam winched.  
“I’m sorry Sam but…” She gave a sigh. “I have to turn you in, it’s the law.”  
“Wait,” I began. “If you turned them in, then you turn in the rest of us.” My eyes told Elisa what I was thinking but she just wouldn’t take it.  
“You’re not serious, right?” Yessie seemed to be questioning my choice. I sent a glare her way and she gained grip again. “You’re serious.”  
Elisa’s matted blonde hair was begging for a brushing as it stood on edge. I wanted to stop her but a close second got all of us noticed. “Hey!” Yelled one of the men in uniform. All of us suddenly hit the deck or made a run for it. Elisa was the first to be caught. She flapped helplessly in the officer’s arms. I made a split decision of stubbing the officer’s foot to give her time. But my plan was backfired when she wiggled herself free and told the officer that we were intruders out to get her. They suddenly changed course towards us.  
Sam and Dean managed to give them the “slip” with a jump rope booby trap. However, it didn’t keep them down for long. Once back on their feet, the officers set their own booby traps. There was no escape. Elisa had managed to slip away unnoticed. I knew now that Elisa was a friend, but now, she’s the enemy!  
Our chase of cat and mouse went on but ended with our capture. Yessie and Cameron were discovered as well, curled up on the lounge room’s sofa. Their unfinished popcorn seemed to be the life of the party as it was about completely gone. When Mister and Misses butter fingers were gathered up with ourselves, the officers handcuffed and pushed us into a compacted van. The five of us were off to somewhere, somewhere too far from home.  
The space inside the van was beginning to close in. None of us was cluster phobic but we might as well be after being in numerous tight spaces over the years. But this tight space actually hurts especially if you were sent right into impact with it. This happened more than once while the van bounced and wobbled. Sam hit his head on the ceiling at least once. He gained a nice semi-sized bump after that. We girls would slide from side to side. Yessie would however slide right off her seat. I would just stay where I was, cushioned between my two boys.  
“This sucks.” Cameron mumbled silently. Yessie gave a nod in agree.  
Dean was getting agitated. I’m not sure if it was the small amount of space or his self-confidence which seemed lower than usual, but he wasn’t in a good mood. “You think so, Sherlock?”I gave an enraged glare at the two men. Dean just looked away with the fire still in his eyes. Cameron remained silenced for the rest of the ride.  
The van came to a jerky stop. Yessie flew a few inches until stopping in the middle of the metal bottom of the van. I offered my hand to her, she grabbed it hardly and I pulled her back up on her feet. Dean and Sam rose from their seats, their hand cuffs rattling as they moved. The crack of light suddenly became a brighten oblivion as the van’s doors swung open. There stood one of the secret police members, his shirt hung loosely on his thin framework.  
“Get out! Keep moving!” His voice taunting as he barked orders. The boys were the first out, then Yessie and I. The brightness of the sun was glaring with blaze. The heat wave effect created a sudden feeling of nothingness and possible drought. Are we in a desert of some kind? I thought to myself.  
A bigger officer came to the side of the thin one. He was well-built with heavy biceps and triceps. He glanced at each of us for a minute then back at me. His face suddenly was down to my level, a smirk rode to his cheeks. “So…you think you’re just all that do ya, pretty girl?” His threatening words gave me a bad case of violence but, I knew the need well enough to have it seal up all tight once again inside.  
I know Dean was also getting a bad case of the violence munchies. He doesn't like when a man threatens his family members, Sam and I were his own exception.  
The officer gave a chuckle then began barking orders to follow. He escorted us towards a rutted, old train stop. A heavy freighter came into view. Its paint was of a dull red from the possible constant use. The wheel’s trim once was of a magnificent gold but had faded to a tan. As we continued down the rails, the people stood in chains waiting to steal a spot for their selves aboard the cargo freights.  
The officer finally stopped us at the fifth to last cargo freight. “Welcome to your new home sweet home!” Before we knew it, the five of us were stuffed inside the cramped space with the way out slammed shut. We were hesitant of what could be lurking inside at first but once Dean got his one of his hands on his lighter the whole area seemed alive. There were people; at least forty-five to sixty, all huddled in the corners and against the sides. Each one had the same expression, blank, sickly just as saying Help us. Compared to them, we had the better hand.  
We didn’t want to frighten them as much as they already were. We ignored our surroundings and found an empty spot to settle down upon. Our handcuffs still made an awful sound of metal meeting metal, creating a surrounding of wild noises. Sam and Dean kept bumping into each other as if trying to figure the best place to be settled. I found myself in a squat a little; I had to choose from either being seated or just to stand. I finally decided to sit wherever the boys ended up. Yessie and Cameron kept the pace for every move but, once we were all seated, the world seemed like a different place: cold, empty, devoured by the darkness and the sound of silence’s death.  
The sound of a howling whistle echoed throughout the rusty, plated cargo carriers. I was suddenly jerked out of my slumber. My eyes, still deep with sleep, gazed around to the sights and sounds around us. Sam sat with his legs high in a bend, his hazel eyes glowing with shallow evidences of strength. It was a little freaky at first but it would just become more and more clear that there was nothing there, not a spark, not even a sign. I was overcome by thoughts that swirled around and around inside the deep of my own mind. I couldn’t tell you exactly what but, I was bothered by each and every one.  
Sam head suddenly snapped straight. I traced his line of sight to an older man who seemed to have a case of the flu. His pale face turned up from the darkness and his eyes met our own. The man’s rough cough sent chills down my spine. You poor man, I thought, you must wish you were dead. I made a quick scan through all the others; each looked the same, pale, their skin just clinging to the bones. I really wished I could help these people but, I knew for some, it may be just too late.  
Yessie suddenly jerked to as if an invisible alarm clock had gone off. My sight had now slid to her. “We’re still on the train?” She asked lazily.  
I nodded. “Yup. Seems like this “ride” is taking longer than it should.”  
“Tell me about it…” She joked with a yawn. “So…Where do you think we’re going? Do you think they’ll just dump us off somewhere?”  
“I really don’t know, Yessie. But wherever it will be…these people know and it’s killing them.” My voice was distant with grief. That is when Sam’s head flipped around to join the interaction.  
“I know one thing,” he began. “Katie’s right. Wherever their taking us, it isn't on the best of lists.”  
A swoosh of air suddenly hit us. The train was coming to a complete stop, the sound of metal upon metal clanked as the speed slowed. Dean and Cameron, who were fast asleep, came to. Everyone, sick, old, young, scanned around in a sense of horror. We weren't expecting what was about to happen. The large door slide nosily across the floor and there stood a muscular figure with heavy arms. His disgusted face looked through the crowd just to land his eyes on me. Before I knew it, he stood in front of me, his boots making slight clicks and bangs on the metal floor.  
A smirk rolled across his face followed by some cruel laughter. He lifted his body up as if making himself bigger and cracked his lips. “Well, well, looks to me we have a younger bunch than I expected.” He glared a disgusted eye look to me. “At least you may all still have your skin but not your women. Ha-ha!” Still have your skin? That doesn’t sound like a good thing…I’m already getting chills. Something is seriously wrong about this place. Now the question is where? My own thoughts were starting to haunt me. Whatever is going on, or is going to happen is not the best, it is the worst!  
The muscle man was cruel at first but, it was about to get worst. “Now, everyone… get your beautiful asses up and move out, now!” His orders weren’t left denied, everyone suddenly got to their feet and began pushing and shoving to the open air. The five of us happened to push our way through; following the chaos, there was a sudden halt outside the door.  
“Welcome to your home sweet home!” The muscle man roared. The landscape was empty with snow covered grounds, no sign of life, not even a trace. The cold air struck in an instant, making the thought of where we were hard to find.  
I observed as everyone stood at a standstill. My team reminded behind me, giving a dirty look towards the surroundings. But I, stood my ground anyways I was trapped in a vortex of anger and fear. That was the right point in time where it would begin, the trouble and mayhem. At first it was obvious; then it started to become ever so not a go thing.  
Heavy-built guards stood at the entrance, each had a different task to attend to. The first stop was a patting check just as at an airport but this one, was more manhandling than usual. I was the first to get a manhandling session. I glanced over at my brother who was being patted down around the same time I was. It wasn’t long until the guard had discovered this silver handgun down his back. He gave it a quick check through and found that it was loaded with fresh ammunition. Then he slid it back together and threw it roughly onto the table next to him. He made a clicking noise with his tongue before pushing Sam forward to the next checkpoint.  
I was already in line, wishing that I had kicked the guard in nuts and made a daring escape but, I knew if I did, I would have just gotten myself killed. Let’s not attempt it, not yet, I told myself as I arrived at the next checkpoint with Sam and others hovering closely behind. The guard at the next table was a man and women, barking out orders to take off belts, hand over cell phones and anything else they could get off of us that were considered “loose” objects. There was a box for each item and pretty soon each and every one of us felt a little too “naked” for comfort. However it was just about to get worst… actually stripping to your bare skin was next in the agenda and that is when the women were separated from the men and it was about to remain that way for the next two months.  
Work began that day; your job could be anything, from washing the warren’s car to digging deeper ditches for the corpses of those who gave up or were sent to their death sentences. At first, the work wasn't that difficult but then over the weeks, your body would start sending signals of pain in the joints or muscle cramps. The food of course was terrible, it tasted as all of us would think of jail food to taste like. And when the sun finally set in the east, everyone would crawl into their bunkers and lie down to making a little of a nap. But, it was lonely, your only companions were those of your own gender and it was just awkward to crawl up with the person you were bunked will to keep warm. Gladly however, I was stuck with Yessie.  
“Katie?” Yessie whispered one night.  
“Yeah?” I mumbled under hoarse vocal cords.  
“Do you think the guys are ok?” I knew that Yessie meant well but I really didn't like the timing but I had a good feeling inside that they were fine.  
“Well, I would hope so,” I began. “Besides, we may be out of here before you know it.”  
Yessie’s eye glided to the bottom of the bunk above us. “Ph, tell that to my shoulder… but, I hope you’re right. I mean, we don’t even know where we are or why.”  
I flipped myself around on to my back and stared up to the bunk. “Well, we've been here for a week now. So, all we can pretty much do is hope that we get ourselves out or better, someone comes and gets us.”  
Yessie gave a smirk which faded as quickly as it appeared. “Yeah… hopefully…” She sighed.  
I gave a quick glance around the room. The children were being restless in their own area in the middle of the room. One of them, in particular, was sitting as Sam was on the way to this hell hole, her head down in-between the legs and her arms laid crossed on top of the joints of her scratched up legs.  
“Hey, Yessie.” I whispered to my half-asleep companion.  
“Hmm.” She replied.  
“Do you see that girl over there? The one with her head down in her knees?” Yessie’s head rose to see what I meant.  
“Yeah? What about her?” She asked with a comeback.  
“I can’t quite put my finger on it, but doesn't she look like someone we may know or have seen?” I mentioned.  
Yessie seemed to have become a little bit curious of my thought. “Well… hmm… maybe? We have seen an awfully lot of young girls, Kat. But you may be on to something. Here, I will ask her.” Yessie sat up till her full torso could be seen. With a quick whip of head, she made her way carefully and quietly over to the little girl’s side.  
“Excuse me?” She whispered ever so slightly into her ear. The girl’s head rose to eye level with tears shimmered down her cheek. “Sorry if I had frightened you but, May I ask your name?”  
The little girl seemed to be willing, a slight smile rolled across her face. “Sarah.” She whispered ever so slightly to an almost complete silence.  
“Well, hello Sarah.” Yessie greeted politely. She then motioned for me to come over to her. Sarah’s face changed once I arrived to her line of sight.  
“I know you!” She squeaked. “You’re that doctor that is always with the Sasquatch and MacGyver guy.”  
Yessie couldn't help but give a laugh. I was the one to give a smile. “Ha-ha, yup, that is me! I knew you were familiar in some way.”  
Sarah gave a cute laugh before continuing the conversation. “But, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting home?”  
“I would like to ask you the same question.” I added.  
“I don’t know… I was pretty much caught in the crowd…” Sarah’s reply made me think if it was actually a mistake we were brought here.  
“Hmm, does that sound unusual to you, Yessie?” I questioned with enthusiasm.  
Yessie rubbed her chin. “It actually does. Do you think we were brought her by mistake?”  
I nodded. “That’s what my mind says. Now, I really want to get out of here.”  
“But, we can’t just trudge out, we need an escape plan.” Yessie added.  
“Yes, I know, Yessie. But, we have to be able to get the guys out too.” I replied.  
Sarah raised her hand. “And me!” She squeaked again.  
I gave another nodded. “Why yes, of course. We won’t leave anyone from our town to die alone in here.”  
Yessie gave a quick nod as well. “Right. But, the question is… how?”  
The sun rose with flaring colors of pink and orange. It was beautiful, always was, always will be but these past weeks have just been long and straining. Each side of the fence rose that morning and got to work, right at dawn. Yessie and I had only slept for a few hours that night so, we were slower than usual. But we worked, which the guards liked about us, tired or ill, we would work.  
When we had our five minute break, one of the older of our team went down. Once the guards noticed, they surrounded us, the woman in the middle, unconscious. “Nothing to see here, go back to work!” One of them yelled. We weren't going to be told twice so we did return to our stations.  
Today, we were digging the ditches for the dead. Apparently there was something awful going around that was a mix of the flu and the measles. Quite a few people had suddenly fainted on the job or started vomiting abruptly. These were both tall tale signs of the sickness, as the guards say, but some just fainted due to the heat or complete exhaustion. I was just hoping to dear god that our men happen to avoid it.  
Surprisingly, my boys had got their hands on one of the most dangerous jobs, washing the warden’s car which was a classic cherry Mustang that had to be hand-dried and waxed. The good thing about this job, it’s on our side of the fence, the women’s side of the fence. Plus the added bonus of feeling clean for once was always sweet. On our break, I noticed Sam and Dean having a fight with the wax. Yessie and I were just happy to know they were on their feet, tired yes, but they seemed perfectly fine.  
“Damn wax. I've never had this much trouble with the Impala.” Dean growled.  
“You wax the Impala?” Sam questioned.  
Dean seemed annoyed by his brother’s crude humor. “Shut up, Sammy.”  
Sam couldn't help but give a laughing smile. He seemed to have the worst job though; he was “assigned” to the windshield, having to rubbing off any bug guts that had made impact. Oddly enough, the Mustang never really seems to move, just would sit there, parked for quite a few hours at a time. So, it was no wonder why it had so many bugs.  
Dean is at his best when it came to waxing but, this one, didn't like him that much that he seemed anticipating a miracle. But, he didn't really believe in miracles anyways, so it was no problem. But after rubbing in the hood, he finally got a feel for it and began to the rest of the car. However, they weren't certain of why they were here, as well as worrying for the girls.  
“Well, looks to me you two have been busy…” A voice said. Dean flipped around to see the voice’s face. It was a woman with long, brunette-blonde hair that was flipped out at the tips, about my thin size wearing a tank top with boot cut jeans and high-heel boots.  
“Well… yeah, we have been, Ma’am.” Sam answered for his brother. Dean nodded as in agree. “Pardon my asking, but who are you?” He asked with a silent tone.  
She gave both them a squinted smirk. “Well boy, I’m the warden.”  
Dean made a gulp. “You’re the warden? You are?”  
She smiled this time but it was more of a dark one than a regular show of teeth. “That is right. I may not look it but I do have a dark side, especially for those who don’t work…”  
The boys thought she was mentioning them. So, they got right back to scrubbing and rubbing at the cherry red paint to its grandest shine. Surprised, the warden nodded before continuing observations of the others. I got a chance to glance a top our excavation site of a pit, the land barren as usual began to sway to the sign of a breeze coming for the west. The guards tumbling in their heavy boots would stop and glance around, giving a sniff here and there of the air.  
Yessie who was next to me, picking with the pick ax lifted her head up to the open air. “Hey, is that a breeze I feel? Or has all this dust made me crazy?” She asked.  
I kept my head high; this was a grand opportunity for all of us. I glanced down towards Yessie who seemed lower to the ground than I was. My words were about to be grander than they ever were since we were brought here. “No… it is a breeze.” I spoke.  
Yessie lifted herself up to my height and took a deep breath. “Oh that is sweet…” She rambled under her breath as if in pleasure.  
The crude guards with the bloodthirsty canines were on our case before we could take a better taste of the ever grand breeze. But this time, I wanted to fight and because of this, I didn't think straight but it was the best thing at the time. I was tired of being thrown down in the dirt, eating it for the pleasure of the guards. Yessie I knew would be with me on it but the question was still there, how are we going to do it? I had my ideas but would they work?  
That night, Yessie and I went over plans that we could possibly do. One consisted of knocking out two of the guards and disguised ourselves with their wear and others were just to sneak out or trick the guards. But it became highly tricky, the illness that was going around had just multiplied, more and more people had now caught up with its wraith and it just continued taking them down, one by one. A couple of the guards had actually caught so now, it had become a major threat to everyone, around or in the camp. This was the week I wrote that entry you saw earlier, escaping was the best bet but, it may follow us home.  
I got a chance to take sneaky trip around the grounds. Each side of the fence was quiet, not even the sound of a mouse or rustling of the bushes beyond. I got to the “sick tent” as they called it and glanced in to the sight of many, twenty or even thirty thrashing around. The illness came with a fever, feeling of being bloated, nausea or drained and of course, the unstoppable vomiting. At the time, I was glad to have a MD because with our luck, one of us had caught it.  
“Katie, come here.” A whisper spoke. I glanced around to find the source and noticed that Yessie was trying to get my attention. Her forearm outstretched and index finger bends to motion a ‘come here’ as we used usually.  
I made my way over to her, trying my best to avoid any “accidents” that may have been triggered. I was soon right next to her, Sarah; the little girl we had met earlier had caught a scare of it as well as Dean. Sam wasn't far beyond; his thin form remained perched up against one of the metal poles that ran on through the roof. His long, brown shaggy hair drooped freely downward, his face concealed inside the mess. Dean and Sarah were sitting up straight, just looking like a mess of pale and ghostly proportions. Cameron remained at the edge of the bed next to us, Yessie right there with him. This was the first time in almost a month all of the No Losers were in one place at the same time.  
Once I was about to her, I was suddenly grabbed by one of the older woman. She was pretty much a drooling mess but I was willing to help with what I can. “What can I help you with?” I whispered ever so slightly to give a sign of friendliness.  
She hacked a cough a little before speaking. “I… I’m just curious let’s say…do you mind if… I ask you… something?” Her voice was hoarse and broke in a couple of spots that I couldn't really make out.  
I just gave a smile. “Sure. What is it?”  
“Why… aren't you… saving us?” The words were broken as well but she said it creepy enough to send a chill down my spine. I wasn't sure how to answer to it so I told her ‘I’m sorry.’ I quickly dodged her sight and headed towards my team.  
What I am I doing here, I thought to myself. I should be kicking demon butts, torching bones and tearing a new one for the enemy. This isn't me. This isn't any of us. Why am I here!? I needed a plan and a fast one at that. I was starting to think that this may be the end of the line.

Back at home, no one really knew what had happened. The first say of our mishap was the Colonel. Despite being an active war dog and sheriff, the Colonel always seemed suspicious of the quiet streets of Nevada City. Especially if my team and I were gone longer than we said. The Colonel was actually a good friend of ours, so he would be the one of a few who would notice.  
However, he wasn’t the only one who would notice. Doc would, he is my boss for peet-sake, and he would know something isn’t right about the surroundings of the hospital. He would always tell me that the surroundings were never the same with you gone; it seemed more like a place of death, fear and the dark rather than a place of savior with patients who are willing to fight. I always love being able to help, that’s just how I am and I won’t be able to change that.  
The Colonel scanned the empty streets. God, what a night, he thought I really hate patrolling for nothing. While at a stop light, the Colonel took a quick slug of his coffee. It seemed quite potent and sterile; he never was fond of the taste actually but it was a good use for instant hype.  
As quickly as he put the blaring cup down, the passenger seat suddenly waffled inside as if an unseen force amount of pressure was upon it. Colonel gave a grunted shriek as the man in the trench coat appeared, his eyes heavy with concern. The Colonel slammed on the brakes in his panic, the vehicle made a mad screech noise as pressure grew upon the brake pedal. Once it finally came to the complete stop, the Colonel lashed to his opposite side.  
“What the heck, Cas! Are you trying to kill me?” His voice rose with a forceful amount of anger. Cas remained where he. “God! I swear, out of all the supernatural things, you have got to be the worst.”  
The angel looked down at his feet as if comprehending what to say. His head returned back to its normal direction as he turned it to speak directly. “I…I’m sorry for this timing but what I am about to say to you is more highly important than that of you’re…” He hesitated, scanning the surroundings with deep concentration. “Roaming…”  
The Colonel face crumbled to a straight look. “Cas, look, I’m kind of busy so would you mind and telling me later? I really need to get my rounds done.” His southern accent was shorting out on a few words.  
Cas glanced at him with a dark look. “No, you must know that I have information about the disappearance of the No Losers.”  
“Oh… it is important then. But personally, the mayor should know, not me.” The Colonel seemed concerned but at the same time, wanted to finish his job for the day. The Cornel glanced at the angel’s dirt covered trench coat he was famous for. I wonder where he’s been, he asked himself. Does that mean he is telling the truth?  
Before he knew it, Cas had vanished from the passenger seat. God dang it, Castiel! He yelled in his head. However, the Colonel didn’t care. He personally would prefer doing his job than rather play games with an angel. The Colonel gave a sigh before putting a gentle pressure on the acceleration pedal.  
Cas of course had the ability to fly but sometimes he would appear and reappear at random. Once, he was at our home, observing Big Mama while she was cleaning and the next, he would be just a couple feet from the boys who were on one of their long road trips across the states. Pretty much, Castiel was known as the ‘poof’ fanatic around town. However, the mayor had only seen him or in that matter, talked to him once. It was quite awhile ago but, the mayor had a good memory, even for someone in their 40’s who lacked sleep, had the first of acid reflex, he was pretty much in a good mood constantly.  
But the one thing he didn’t want to hear as about to appear at his door. Cas made his way through the winding hallways of town hall, his trench coat waving as he moved. He finally reached the giant, ebony doors that lead to the mayor’s office. Before he was about to ‘poof’ inside, the door suddenly swung open with such force that he was caught off guard. A young boy appeared, his black hair, matted and wet. Cas’ eyes lowered to the level of the boy’s, they seemed trapped in a vortex of a no blinking contest.  
But the boy blinked quickly and started to glare at the angelic form. “You’re weird, mister.” The boy spat with his buck teeth wide. Cas stood there, unsure of how to react. Lucky for Cas, the boy was just leaving to find himself some lunch down at the mess hall. The boy left, nudging Cas in the ribs before he disappeared behind a heavy bookshelf.  
The angel finally got his chance; he quickly darted into the crack of the door that leads to the room. Once he entered, he saw a thin man with dark hair scribbling something onto a sheet of paper behind the huge ebony desk. The man stopped and looked up to see yet another man in a trench coat hovering over him. At first, it seemed a little too awkward for Cas to begin. The man behind the desk must have felt the same way, his hand shook with a random rhythm most likely because of nervous feeling.  
The man behind the desk stood up from his chair and put out his shaking hand towards Cas. Of all things, this was the time that Cas wished he paid attention to human greetings class. He remained where he stood, there is no reason to… well whatever you do. The man who was behind the desk seemed confused at the results but he just rubbed it off in no time.  
“How may I help you?” He asked.  
Cas thought for a minute before remember what he wanted to say. “I have very important information.”  
The man leaned up against his desk, taking a quick slug of his coffee. “Ah well, what is this important info on?” He began to swirl his cup a little as if bored.  
“You are the mayor, aren’t you?” Cas seemed puzzled to his reference but he need to know exactly who he was talking to in order to take advantage of them.  
The man nodded. “Why yes, I sure am. But only certain people call me mayor so please, call me Dirk.”  
Cas accepted the fact that he could call him by his real name and continued with his job. “It’s about your team, Dirk.”  
Dirk seemed a little too confused towards the fact that he said “team” but he didn’t have one, unless he meant otherwise. “Team? You don’t mean my No Losers, do you?”  
“Yes.” Cas nodded. “You must know that they are in a major situation.”  
Dirk’s eyes glazed to a squint. “What kind of situation?”  
“One that is of dangerous proportions. I sense a disturbance has occurred and it’s a nasty one at that.” Cas’ words were darkly said.  
Dirk regained his balance and started pacing around the room. Cas watched while he paced back and forth at his own pace. Then the mayor stopped at the window, looking out with a deep concern on his face. “As mayor, they are my responsibility. But, where could I start? I don’t even know where they are and if you’re truly telling the truth. I didn’t even get your name.”  
“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord.” Cas’ famous introduction was front-forward as always, his face remained straight and settled. His trench coat dirty with pride and loosely hanging dark tie fluttered a little bit.  
“I had a feeling I knew you from somewhere. You’re that angel who is seen with my team ever once in awhile.” Dirk looked down at his feet. “So you surely do know where they are, Castiel?”  
Cas regained his stance. “Yes. They are in Germany, a small camp off by an abandoned Nazi ground site.”  
Dirk turned around to face the angel. “In Germany, next to a once Nazi ground? Why on earth would they be there?” A slight European accent arose in Dirk’s voice. “No, no. This will not do! I must have the No Losers here, not off playing in a bombarded land! Can you help me, Castiel?”  
“I know where they are but that doesn’t mean I can free them myself.” The angel looked away, trying to make sense of a painting of a horse and a man in the back of the room.  
“Then you will help me? Or are you making excuses?” Dirk questioned. Cas didn’t answer for quite some time before making a decision.  
“I can help you and I want to. And no, I’m saying what can’t be accomplished by me alone. Assistance is needed in order to get them out.” Cas turned away from the framed painting and moved closer to meet Dirk’s sight.  
Dirk nodded. “You may be right. And I know who could help.” He quickly got to his desk and started to punch in numbers on his telephone. Once the line went through, Dirk made his voice sound as if more professional. Soon, he hung up and glanced over at Cas who seemed to have vanished before the mayor could share who he called.

The night for once was quiet. I was taking a quick stroll around the campsite, watching and waiting for a chance of escape. Recently, the warden had let us stroll around camp, the tents and sleeping areas were getting way too crowded and the heat would rise inside, creating an indoor heat wave. For some, this was a chance to finally take in some air and actually enjoy the cool air of the night. Surely though, it was going to bite us right into our ass later.  
“Hey Kate, wait up!” A voice yelled. It was my brother Sam. He had apparently gotten out of his daytime blues finally. I glanced up to see his long shaggy hair off to the side, his usual look.  
“What’s up, Sammy?” I asked with a loosened look.  
Sam flipped his head a little as if to keep his hair where it was. “Well nothing…I just needed to talk to you.”  
I stopped in my tracks. “Well, what do you want to talk about then?”  
“First off, had you heard anything from Cas?” He asked.  
I looked at the ground. “No, I haven’t. Why?”  
“He told me last that he was going back to Nevada City. Maybe he reached the mayor in time.” His tall figure towered over me as we stood there.  
I glanced around at the people walking pass, most looked tired and ill. “I hope your right. Personally, I would rather be at home any day.”  
Suddenly, I felt a tug on my trashed t-shirt. I looked down to find Sarah standing next to me, her shoes deep in the snow. “Katie! Katie!” She shouted as she continued to tug at my sleeve.  
I gave a quick roll of my eyes towards Sam and keeled down to Sarah’s height. “What is it, Sarah?” I asked with my brow lifted.  
That’s when we saw him. Cas stood at the opening of the outside fence, his trench coat brushed by the wind, making a tail like effect. Sam and I crammed over to him. Walking in the snow wasn’t the easiest thing to do but if we still had our boots, it probably would be easy. But before we could reach him face to face, he became face to face with us.  
“Cas! Dear god man! Get us out of here!” I spat with a pleased sense of anger. Sam was right there once he appeared before us. He gave nod to indicate that we wanted out.  
Cas gave a sigh. “I wish I could just pull you out, I really do.”  
I sighed. “Shouldn’t there be a ‘but’ there? What’s wrong?” Cas didn’t answer. He glanced around as if about to share a secret. “Well, did you at least talk to the mayor then? Please tell me that.”  
The angel gave me a sort of grunt look and serious look. “Yes.”  
“And? What did he say?” I questioned with eyes full of possible tears, eagerly waiting a reply.  
Before Cas could reply, there was a heavy boot sound coming from the south. The four of us looked around, confused on what was going on. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by heavily equipped men in cameo, guns flaring wildly at the guards who had been watching us from a distance. At first, I wasn’t sure of how to react. I mean, these men… their army boys which means they got muscle and skills.  
Two of the men had entered the tent where the others were. Everyone inside was quickly piled out, coughing and just itching for an escape. It wasn’t long until my sight caught Yessie, Cameron and Dean in the crowd. Sarah was now hugging my leg; military was a pretty scary sight to behold for her. Once we were all gathered outside, cold, hugging each other for warmth, the men came out and began barking orders at us.  
“Remain with your family members, don’t shove or push. Fifty to a copter please.” One of them barked. Despite still following orders, we all were happier then we’ve ever been in the last four months. Reunions, hugs, kisses, everything you would want to see, surrounded us.  
“You ignorant tax accountant you.” I laughed.  
“I regret nothing.” Cas smirked. “Now you owe me…”  
I twisted my mouth a little. “Yeah, I suppose I do.” The angel in the trench coat then vanished without a trace.  
Dean arrived at my side; he seemed confused by the events. “Are you and Cas making promises again?”  
I turned to face him. “No…just thanking.”  
“Right…” Dean’s enthusiasm was strong that time. I had to give a laugh towards it.  
We began moving towards the front to retrieve our items we had on us when we arrived the first day. They had each box put out, each person would have a chance to rummage through it and find what they were looking for. Once it was our turn, I luckily found our cell phones on top of the bunch. The line kept moving until we reached the outside of the fence, there the Colonel stood, in his full uniform. I was the first that he noticed.  
“Thank goodness you five are ok.” He smiled.  
I gave a smile back. “It’s really good to see, Colonel.” I extended my arms for a hug, the Colonel was happy to oblige. “Well, we better get on the copter than huh.”  
The Colonel smiled again. “Well if you want to go home, I would suggest it.” We began heading that general direction when suddenly the Colonel southern accent called to us. “Oh hey wait! You may want these…” The Colonel stepped up on the side skirt of the copter. There, resting in his hands was our silver guns, polished and buffed to a shine.  
The five of us retrieved our guns for our friend, gave them a quick click and checked to make sure our bullets were still in tacked. Once finished, we tucked them away so they wouldn’t be seen. “Thanks Colonel, we owe you one.” I said as the copter revved up.

Three Weeks Later  
“Dude, hands off! This is my cookie!” Sarah yelled as the threat approached from the north.  
Cas’ face told a different story. “I do not look to take your… cookie…”  
Sarah quickly stuffed the cookie into her mouth and ran out of the room. Cas stood with eyes rolling. Humans are weird, he thought to himself. He rounded the corner where the stairs lined and peeked into the kitchen. Natalie, who had help Sarah made the cookies, stood next to the oven, waiting patiently for the next batch to finish.  
Cas soon appeared next to the dining table, observing. Natalie turned and leaned against the cabinet nearest to the oven. She almost choked on her water when she noticed Cas, standing and waiting for something. “Oh my gosh! Oh… it’s just you.”  
Cas nodded. “Yes… it is…”  
“Um may I ask why you’re here, Castiel? Because I bet it is not for a cookie.” She asked while glimpsing at the oven door.  
The angel fixed his crooked tie. “Well… maybe I’m just… here.”  
Nat lifted a brow. “You mean you’re looking for Dean, Right?”  
“Well…” He hesitated. “Yes.”  
Nat nodded. “I figured as much. Besides, you just missed them.”  
“I always do. Well, may I ask where they are at?” Cas questioned with dignity.  
Nat put a finger up to indicate in a minute to him. She carefully opened the oven and got a good grasp on the tray of warm chocolate cookies. At first, Cas seemed a little bit embarrassed to the fact that Nat could bake but the smell was intensifying his senses. He couldn’t help but take one now. Besides the fact he doesn’t eat, he suddenly started craving one.  
Nat placed the tray down and pulled the mitt off. She turned to face Cas who was at the range of drooling. “State Street, heading north. They’re on their daily stroll rounds. So you should run into them eventually.”  
Cas nodded. “Thank you, Natalia.” With a flapping noise, the angel in the trench coat had vanished.

Meanwhile, we were on our daily rounds around town. It pretty much meant that we are looking for trouble but you never know. Today it was one of those calm days so it was a nice, quiet stroll for us to catch up on other stuff. The dailies who knew us well were all out and about. For example, the butcher named Bruno was out sweeping around the outside of his shop. It was always nice to see the friendly faces of our clients, especially after our last experience.  
Each of us had finally regained our weight we lost from not eating “real” food. We were all glad we enjoyed a good juicy cheeseburger especially, if it was the only thing we had when on the road. Dean of course, loved them a little too much, but he needed the fat on his bones as much as we did after catching that flu crap that was going around. And of course we also looked better, not pale, sickly ghost roaming around but fit and heath. It was quite a bit of work before we could get back to our old selves, sit-ups, stretching and strenuous activity that almost killed us after just the first week.  
But of course it paid off and the boys were as “abbey” as usual, I and Yessie both gained our normal pounds back and we weren’t afraid of the world anymore. But the good times of course would be hard to reach. It was rare for us to get a good time, especial if you have a whole town to protect. However, we always happened to find a way to get one though.  
We had stopped to grab some lunch when Cas appeared in the seat next to me. “Hi Cas, what’s up?” I asked as he took Dean’s seat.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, puzzled.  
“I was just asking what’s up with you.” I motioned in my seat to get more comfortable.  
“Ah, I see… well nothing… I suppose.” That is when Dean arrived back and noticed the holy tax accountant had taken his seat.  
“Hey, Cas. Why do you always have to take my seat? Why not take Sam’s once in awhile?” He mentioned as he placed the food down.  
Cas looked across to Sam who had his salad dressing in hand, his fork sticking out his mouth. “He’s sitting now, how can I possibly take his seat?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll get another chair…” He scanned around to find a spare chair at the opposite table and flipped it around to face our own table. Once he was seated, he dug inside the greasy bag and pulled out a fresh, hot burger, wrapped up nicely inside its wrapper.  
I then got the bag and I dug out my own grub. “So, what is that you need, Cas?”  
Cas glanced at Dean who was chewing his first bite, cheeks expanded. “Oh just making sure that you’re on task…” He seemed unsure of himself but that’s how he always was.  
“Well, we are. So you can return to heaven if you want to… Don’t worry about us.” I made it sound so that we would be fine. Cas nodded and surely he had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.  
“Of course he leaves now.” Dean growled, his burger already half gone and oozing of toppings.  
We all couldn’t help a laugh towards his anger. “Ha-ha, well that is what happens, Deano.” I mentioned.  
“I hate that nerd with wings…” He grumbled under a full mouth as he threw the wrapper away.  
That night, we did what we always did. We all gathered around and just sat, staring up at the midnight sky. The stars twinkled as they always did and the moon was at its fullest. I rested on top of Dean, Sam sat at our right side, Yessie’s head rested on Cameron’s shoulder and Nat was close to Sam.  
“We never did see the night sky while we were in that hell hole, did we?” I mentioned to those who were with us at the horrible place.  
Both Dean and Sam nodded. “No, we didn’t.” Dean whispered.  
I looked up at him then back at the sky. “Now we can… now we can…” I whispered back.

 

Dedication - This book was dedicated to those who had suffered through the Holocaust and have lost their lives to unfair causes of the Nazi Party


End file.
